


"Sounds Like A Fair Trade."

by MegLikesCookies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegLikesCookies/pseuds/MegLikesCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Indigo Soolo and Fred Weasley can (or should) ever dance. But will that stop them? Of course not! Definitely not when the Yule Ball is taking place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sounds Like A Fair Trade."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angorstuura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Angorstuura).



> Indigo Soolo belongs to Angorstuura. Her dA is over here, and she is such a sweetheart, oh my gosh! This was a really fun commission to do and I look forward to working with her again! 
> 
> Check her out right here: http://angorstuura.deviantart.com/

She stared up at his face, trying to tell this tall, stupid boy was joking. Even after being with Fred for months, she still couldn’t tell which of his grins meant she was just being teased again.  
“No. Absolutely not. You know I can’t dance!” Indigo hissed, pushing the ginger’s extended hand back toward his side. Fred’s smile only grew as he watched her fold her arms and pout.  
“Oh, come on! I can’t dance either, Ind’. But, we can look like idiots together! It’ll be fun, trust me!” He said, again offering her his hand. The blonde sighed, ignoring his the offer as she looked out at the crowded room behind them.  
The Yule Ball was in full-swing, and the room was filled with friends, strangers, teachers, and more. When she’d first arrived, she thought that the room was filled only with the second kind listed, but she soon found that she was mistaken. Plenty of people she knew were there, but she just didn’t notice them because they looked so different. It’s incredible how much someone can change with a well-fitting outfit and some makeup.  
Of course, she noticed the change the most in her boyfriend. Fred’s orange vest framed his thin figure so nicely, even if it was almost certainly a hand-me-down from another Weasley. Of course, he still hadn’t gotten a much-needed haircut, but that didn’t bother her too much. After all, he had to coordinate with his brother for every appointment, so it was understandable that it took some time and planning to get it done.  
Indigo’s train of thought was broken as Fred touched one of her golden curls. She turned to look at him, but he seemed to be rather interested in examining the little ringlets they fell into.  
“If you’re trying to urge on my decision, then it isn’t working.” She mumbled, keeping her eyes on him in case he tried to pull her hair.  
“Yeah, I wasn’t trying to do that, don’t worry.” He grinned, tugging the ringlet gently to straighten it out before letting it spring back into shape. “I like how your hair looks like this. All pinned up and curly and all. It really suits you.”  
She rolled her bright blue eyes and smiled slightly, “Well, don’t get used to it. It took me ages to do!”  
“Then let me enjoy it while it lasts!” Fred said, eyes flicking over her outfit again. “I still can’t figure out how you got that dress to match your eyes like that. Did you use a charm or something on it?”  
She shook her head. “No, just luck.” Indigo replied, straightening out her skirt and sighing. “… Fine, I’ll dance with you. But if I trample your feet, I’m not apologizing.”  
“Sounds like a fair trade.” He shrugged, smiling wickedly as he tugged his girlfriend out into onto the dance floor. Before she knew it, she was deep into the mass of couples and groups dancing, and Fred didn’t seem keen on letting her out of it any time soon.

The next couple of hours were a dizzy blur of different sights and sounds all in an excited tangle. She couldn’t seem to keep it all straight as the warm air and noise muddled her senses. She could see beautiful dresses moving with their wearers and people coming on and off of the floor as they went to get drinks and rest. But Indigo and Fred stayed on their feet through every song they could, even if they couldn’t be bothered to properly match the rhythm.  
Throughout all of that, all she could really focus on were their hands clasped together and the way Fred’s laugh occasionally reached her ears over the cacophony of voices and music. Although very few words were spoken between them during that evening, a lot was said.  
By the time Indigo finally convinced Fred to take a break, her face was red and her palms (among other places) were slick with sweat. She guided him off to a pillar by the door and leaned back against it. A few moments later, someone came in through the door and brought a gush of cool air from the hallway with them,  
“… Hey, Fred? Could we get out of here for a while? I’m burning up…” She said, trying to discreetly wipe her sweaty forehead dry.  
“Sure, I getcha. Let’s go for a walk and, ah… get some privacy.” He said with a cheesy grin and a wink.  
Indigo groaned and shoved him. “Pervert.” She said, shaking her head and grinning as she headed for the door. He followed after her, laughing as he cried, “Whaaat?! I just wanted to talk with you privately! Get your mind out of the gutter, woman!”

The only sound out in the empty hallways was the sounds of their footsteps, and the distant, echoing music from the make-shift ballroom they had just managed to escape. Indigo sighed happily, enjoying the peace. Fred whistled to some tune that they had previously danced to, but she hardly paid it mind. It was pleasant background noise to her.  
After a few moments of walking, he paused his tweeting. He cleared his throat before asking, “… So, did you enjoy yourself? Even a little bit?”  
“Well, I didn’t run away, did I?” She said with a giggle, gently nudging him with her shoulder. “Of course I had a great time! I got to spend time with you without your brother being around. That’s rather rare!”  
“What, is the idea of dancing with TWO Weasleys’ unappealing to you?”  
“A bit, yes! I might lose track of which one I can kiss!” She said, grinning as spluttered in surprise.  
“As if! Obviously, I’m the handsome one!” He laughed, crossing his arms as he walked backwards down the hallway in front of her.  
Indigo scowled at him, “Hey, just because I think you’re attractive, that doesn’t mean you can be so cocky about it.”  
“Aw! That takes some skill, flirting with me while insulting me.” Fred smirked, stumbling ever so slightly, but not breaking his backwards stride.  
“Turn around, idiot. You’re going to fall if you aren’t careful!” She warned, eyes flicking behind him. The lanky boy scoffed, “Oh, stop worrying, you silly little--”  
His chocolate-colored eyes widened as the short blonde lunged at him. Her petite hands yanked him back by his coat-collar just as he felt his heel hit the back of a step. His movement halted, Fred twisted a bit and saw that behind him was the grand staircase. Specifically, a long set of downward steps. Hard. Stone. Steps.  
“I told you to turn around, you git!!” She squeaked, her frown deepening as a stupid grin crossed his face. Her favorite Weasley put his hands over his, and leaned forward into her face.  
“Well, I get the feeling you had an… ulterior motive, shall we say? Clearly, you just wanted a reason to put your mitts on me.”  
Her face turned an adorable shade of pink as scowled up at him. “No, actually. I can do that whenever I want, anyway.” She replied, “I just wanted to keep your small brain mostly inside your skull for now.”  
“How sweet of you.” He giggled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead. “C’mon, let’s go to the common room. I gotta change into something that isn’t trying to choke me. And, uh, recover from my near-death experience.”  
She gave him one last hard look and nodded, her face relaxing as she gripped his hands tighter and pulled him up the stairs.

 

Indigo’s now-bare toes wiggled against the worn rug under them as she rested her head against Fred’s shoulder. The soft fabric of her pajamas was a welcomed change from the rather scratchy dress she’d previously been wearing, even if her pajamas were… less than flattering. Not that it mattered to her, since they were comfy as heck. The couch that they were resting their backs against groaned quietly as she shifted to rest more of her weight against the wiry boy. Indigo looked up at him for a moment, chewing her lip as she noticed his troubled expression.  
“Are you worried about something? You… look a little stressed out.” She asked gently.  
Fred shook his head, smiling but not taking his eyes off of the fireplace in front of them. “Oh, I’m not stressed. I was just thinking about that, ah… joke-shop that George and I want to open.”  
“Still holding out on that one?” Indigo giggled.  
“Well, of course! It’s a wonderful idea! There’s no store like it! We could make a fortune off of it.”  
“… Well, it certainly is a… unique concept, I’ll give you that.”  
“That it is! The whole place will be floor-to-ceiling with our wonderful works, helping students cause mischief looong after we’ve graduated from this place.” He said, gesturing wildly with his speech. “And, when he gets a wee bit older, we might even let ol’ Ronald work with us. Stocking shelves and such. But, ah, don’t tell him that. Don’t wanna get the poor lad’s hopes up.”  
She giggled softly, “I won’t tell, I promise. I don’t suppose you could find room for me there, too, could you?”  
He hummed and stroked his chin as he pretended to think hard. “… I don’t know. Maybe. I’ll have to run that past George first. We wouldn’t want to risk you tainting our products with your cooties.”  
“I can’t wreck something that’s already awful.” She said, shivering in disgust. “Puking pastels? Really? Who is going to buy those?”  
Fred put his free-hand on his chest and gasped in mock offence. “Geniuses, clearly! Those the best way to get out of class; or anything, for that matter!”  
She yawned and shook her head, “You’re such a goof. But, I hope you two can figure out how to pull all of that off… It’d be fun to see.”  
He grinned, brushing her hair out of her face. “Getting’ tired, Ind’?” He asked gently. The girl replied with a nod, curling up closer next to him. Fred twisted around and grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and threw it around their shoulders.  
“Mm, thanks.” She murmured, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut. Fred didn’t respond, simply holding her close with his arm around her shoulders. He kept a watchful eye on her as she drifted off to sleep, admiring her relaxed features. For someone who was usually so lively and expressive while awake, it was odd to see her look so peaceful-looking. The redhead gently kissed the top of her head as he settled in beside her, his body slowly relaxing.  
Before he knew it, he was fast asleep with his girlfriend at his side and a grin on his face.


End file.
